Lavi's girlfriend?
by Blur daydreamerXXX
Summary: Lavi finally proposes, but to the wrong person... Warning: Implied LavixAllen


I was MSN-ing with my good friend Cherlyn online. she was ranting about Lavi and his "STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE". I decided i should make fun of it. this was done in 20 minutes, so it's rather slip-shod (sp?). Enjoy :)

* * *

September the eighteenth. The town of Lockhomes was in the midst of its eighty fifth founder's day celebration, and everything was decorated in orange, yellow and green. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee were in town to supervise the ongoing celebration after reports of akuma activity in the nearby area, but Lavi, being Lavi, fell asleep upon entering the hotel room, so Allen and Lenalee decided not to disturb him and go out on patrol by themselves.

* * *

"Geez, even if I did fall asleep, they could have waited for me to wake up before going off, right?" Lavi muttered to himself, slightly out of breath. After checking in another 10 more places, he sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "So much for _our_ mission. Oh well, I'll just go on without them then. Who needs Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee when you've got Lavi, the next bookman?" He said enthusiastically, and continued walking.

"But man, this town sure is weird. All the guys have high voices and all the girls have deep voices… Well, at least it's gonna be easier to find Allen and Lenalee like this…" He thought out loud. He scanned the area, but a certain girl with short blonde hair caught his eye. "Striiiiiike!!!!!" he whisper-shouted, and decided to move closer.

"Eh~. So this restaurant really is this famous, huh?" He heard her say to a long haired man next to her. Lavi's eyes widened in joy. 'HER VOICE PITCH IS NORMAL!!!!' he yelled in his head. 'But for some reason her voice sounds familiar… Oh well! Must be my imagination!"

"Well, at least that's what I heard. I'll go in and check it out, kay?" The man replied in a somewhat girly voice before entering the restaurant. Lavi's eyebrows creased together. "Alright, that voice sounded VERY familiar… I know I heard it from somewhere before, but… Ah, never mind. She's alone now, this is my chance!"

"Excuse me." He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped slightly but didn't turn around.

"Um… yes?"

"I know you don't know me. And I don't know you either. But then, fate must have brought us together, so I'll take the chance to ask… will you marry me?" He blushed slightly. The girl stiffened considerably.

"U-U-U-Um… L-L-La-Lavi… w-w-why are you p-pro-pro-proposing to me...? You _do_ know that we're both _guys_, right.........?" The girl turned, and Lavi's jaw dropped to China as he stared at who he had just proposed to.

Allen Walker stared back at his friend whose mouth was attracting insects. "Uh… Lavi… I think I just saw a mosquito fly into your mouth…" Lavi closed his mouth, swallowed, and pointed at Allen accusingly with the WTF expression on his face.

"ALLEN?! W-W-WH-WH-WHA-WHAT'RE DOING DRESSED AS A GIRL?!" He yelled. Allen scratched his head, and it was then when Lenalee stepped out from the restaurant.

"Ah, Lavi. You're awake." She smiled at him.

"YEAH. BUT I WISH I WAS STILL ASLEEP." He replied loudly. Lenalee raised an eyebrow at Allen, who laughed sheepishly.

"Um… Lavi proposed to me by accident…" He trailed off at the end. Lenalee didn't hear the 'by accident' part and looked at him with wide eyes. She then looked at Lavi, then back to him, then at Lavi once more. "B-B-Bu-But… y-you're both… b-b-b-boy…s………………" Her face went tomato red, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Allen caught her before she fell before turning to Lavi.

"Uh… just to answer why both Lenalee and I are dressed like this, uh… so after you fell asleep back in the hotel, Lenalee thought it would be good to go out and get disguises… and since everyone was cross dressing, we thought that we should do so too… so… yeah…" He took a deep breath and slung Lenalee's arm across his shoulder. "In the meantime… I think we should get back to the hotel…" He motioned in her direction. Lavi slapped himself three times before nodding, and helped Allen with Lenalee. The two of them walked in silence, until…

"So, Lavi… when and where do you want our wedding to be held?"

"......." THUMP.

* * *

10 years later

Allen and Lavi were happily married with two beautiful kids and are expecting their third.

* * *

ok, don't ask me how that happened... it just did. LOL.


End file.
